


Midnight

by TrekkieSlut



Series: Time and Space [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's away at a conference and he can't get Spock off his mind, so he calls him up. We all know the rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

”Spock here.”

"Spock! You are up."

"Jim. You are aware that it is currently zero hundred hours ship’s time."

"Yes, I know. I also know that you are unlikely to be asleep at midnight."

"Correct. I have no need for sleep at this time. Are you not preoccupied with the conference, Jim?"

"Not at the moment, no. I have some time. It’s mid afternoon planetside, and there’s a break between speakers."

"Understandable. I suppose you wish to talk?"

"That would be nice. I’m alone, you know. Way away from anyone else. The gardens are massive and sheltered here…you would enjoy it."

"You know I cannot beam down, my t’hy’la."

"Yes, I wasn’t expecting…I was just describing it to you, Spock. Because I though you might like what you heard."

"It does sound magnificent, Jim. I am gratified that you associate it with my tastes."

"I’ve got something else you might like to hear…"

"And what is that?"

"What I’ve been thinking…about you. I’ve been getting so horny thinking about you, Spock…and before you say anything, no, it’s not compromising my performance in my assignment here."

"Jim, should you really…are you not in public?"

"Like I said, I’m way away from anyone else. There’s nobody around, it’s completely sheltered, it may as well be private. I could say anything I liked to you right now. Do anything I liked. As though I was right there with you."

"…What have you been thinking, Jim?"

"Hm-hmmm. I was thinking about you. On the bridge."

"Jim, that is not a conventional situation for you to associate our intimacy with. Nor would it be healthy for our working-"

"Shush, will you, I’m not finished. You. On the bridge, at your station. I’m sure I’ve told you this enough but…you never sit down and…"

"Standing is more convenient."

"So you say. But when you lean over that scanner…"

"It affects the position of the muscles in my posterior. You have told me this forty seven times."

"You’re missing out the part were it makes me impossibly horny. This detail is important."

"If you insist, Jim. Continue."

"I love your beautiful ass, Mr. Spock. I love how round and pert it is in those uniform trousers when you bend to your scanner. That’s why it’s so gorgeous when you brace against the bulkhead in my cabin and push out your rear at me."

"I had made the connection…you do make the most intriguing primal sounds in your throat when I behave in such a way. I am frankly surprised that you do not end up salivating excessively."

"How do you know that I don’t, Spock? When I’m sliding my hand between your thighs and urging you to spread them…oh, which you always do so willingly. When I’m squeezing and patting your buttocks before I peel away your clothing to leave them bare…so pretty. So pale and smooth and taut…I know you enjoy it when I smack you and nip at them. I know you enjoy a little teeth."

"You have…enlightened me as to the ways a not unreasonable amount of pain can convert to sexual pleasure, yes, Jim…it is useless to deny that it arouses me when you strike me in that manner-"

"Yes…I can already tell that you have a vivid mental picture of it, my sweet."

"How so, Jim…?"

"You have that very slight hitch in your breath. I can hear it. What are you doing at the moment? Please don’t tell me you’re just sitting there."

"I am simply sitting here."

"You should touch yourself. My hands would be all over you right now…"

"Where shall I touch myself, t’hy’la?"

"Oh I see…that’s how it’s going to be. You should start with your fingertips on the back of your hand, very gently. Allow your fingers to trail in smooth patterns, most sweetly, like I would, Spock. Teasing out your arousal…"

"Mmm…"

"Are you doing that?"

"Mmm…yes…"

"Good?"

"Mm…hmmm!"

"Oh yes, love, keep on doing that…think about it, how I love to prise apart your ass cheeks to expose your pretty little hole, and how I stroke over it with my thumb, it’s so tight and sensitive when we first begin, and god I just wanna get inside you so bad. I need you nice and wet…I know you love to put on a show for me, I can see you doing it now, sucking on your fingers one by one, are you doing that, Spock?

"Mmmyes…"

"Yes, I can hear you, god…I have my cock out, fuck, I’m so hard and I’m thinking about loving you in public, I can just see you stroking me with your long beautiful hands or sinking your pretty mouth onto me…"

"Ah- Jim…"

"How are you doing, Spock? You wanna hear about me rimming you? That is all I can fucking think about, planting my face between those soft plump cheeks and eating your ass, fucking you with my tongue. I would lick and suck you loose and pliant and begging, I would make a debauched mess of you. It’s setting me aflame…"

"Jim! You tease me-"

"It needn’t tease you…what are you doing now? Where are you?"

"At my desk…I have removed my lower garments and…"

"Yes…go on…"

"I have my feet upon the desk in front of me. I have parted my legs, as though you were to take me-"

“Fuck, Spock…”

"I am touching myself, the entrance to my body which you crave. I also wish to feel your touch within me."

"Yes, yes, fuck yourself with your fingers, I can hear you gasping…you’re doing it right now, aren’t you?"

"Jim, yes…ahh, I- I think of you, your loving touch…I would be yours in this way, without hesitation, if you were with me-!"

"God, I wish I could see you! I’m nearly there, Spock…t’hy’la…your finger would be my fingers, my tongue, I’m desperate to s- send you awash…with pleasure…Spock…”

"Jim…I cherish you, I-! Gggh-!!”

"Fuck yes, Spock, let it out, you sound…ah, just as exquisite as I know you look…"

"Jim…have you also…"

"Yes. Lucky I haven’t made too much of a mess. You sound utterly blissed out…"

"I am, as you would say, experiencing a pleasurable afterglow."

"And unfortunately, I can’t be there to lay claim to it."

"We both know that you made a significant contribution to these results."

"Spock…thank you. I feel…very much relieved.”

"I am glad, ashayam. Must you return soon?"

"Yes. I should be going now."

"Enjoy the conference, Jim. You should be beaming back aboard before you have a chance to become distracted again."

"I told you! I’m not distracted, I’m doing perfectly fine, thank you, Spock."

"If you say so."

"Goodnight, Spock. Sleep well."

"Goodbye, Jim. Spock out."

**Author's Note:**

> Since the idea behind this one was phone sex, I wanted to try making it dialogue only. It was tricky, but good fun actually!
> 
> This one was also sent in anonymously on my Tumblr ;3 This has been really good for my writing!


End file.
